


Unexpected Rules

by Wishful86



Series: Tales of the Unexpected [8]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Again nothing explicit though, Established Relationship, F/M, Fun, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Gordon, Mentions of Lachlan, Mentions of homophobia, Nothing explicit, Rules, Taking the teenagers out, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert are going bowling with Liv. And Gabby. So they also offer to take Jacob. </p>
<p>This is unexpected. Even to me. But yeah, I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Rules

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Aaron's having these rules has been in my head for a while, the rest just happened.

“Pineapple does not belong on a pizza, that’s all I’m saying,” Aaron argued.

“Says the man who puts tomato sauce with tuna,” Robert said, wrinkling his nose.

“That is an actual thing though that,” Carly joined in from behind the counter, “We sell it.”

“John West,” David nodded, blowing his ever running nose again.

“Who?” Aaron asked as he put his goods down on the counter. 

He never received an answer though because Jacob appeared. He was holding a magazine which he thrust in David’s face, “What do you think?”

“Of what?” David replied.

Jacob rolled his eyes, “The magazine? I thought it would be good for chemo. It’s got one of those arrow things that you like.”

David put on a smile, “Yeah, thanks mate. Add it to the bag.”

Jacob grinned back and then left for the back room again. David’s face fell. Carly sighed, “He’s doing his best.”

David shook his head, “I know, I know, he's great but...”

“But?” Carly prompted.

“He’s started to come to every chemo again since the blip,” he sighed in memory of the day the doctor told him his results were not as they should be but thankfully they had improved against since, “I'm worried he's not getting out anymore...and...”

“And?” 

“And, well, I was hoping for some alone time with Tracy.”

Carly smiled, “Oh. Well, why don’t you tell him that?”

David frowned, “It’s not that easy. He’s gotten all worried again.”

“Erm,” Aaron started, “I’m sorry to butt in but...”

‘Oh sorry, mate,” David apologised, immediately picking up Aaron's goods, “Not much of a shop keeper at the minute.”

Aaron tried to say that’s not what he meant but Robert spoke first, “How are you doing?” he asked. He couldn’t help but think of Diane trying to keep going at the pub. 

David looked a little surprised by the question but half smiled as he pointed to his shaved head, “Still rocking this look.”

“And rocking it well,” Robert told him honestly.

David bobbed his head, “Cheers, mate.”

“Listen,” Aaron scratched his forehead before saying what he was going to earlier, “Me and Rob are taking Liv bowling later.”

“And Gabby probably,” Robert pointed out. He wasn’t quite sure why Aaron was bringing up bowling but he was sure that Gabby would end up joining them. She and Liv were inseparable these days. 

Aaron nodded, “And Gabby, more than likely. So, Jacob is welcome to come too.”

David looked up at him and then Robert, who didn’t seem bothered by the prospect, and then at Carly who shrugged, “You were just saying he should go out.”

“Yeah,” Robert put a hand on Aaron’s shoulder, “He could help make sure this one doesn’t win again.”

Aaron scoffed and glanced at his boyfriend, “It’s not my fault you can’t throw.”

Robert rolled his eyes, “That was one time, Aaron.”

Aaron lent towards him, “Yeah, but I quite like my toes.”

Robert chuckled as he also lent in. “So do I,” he said as their mouths met in a brief kiss. They were becoming much more open with their displays of affection. The fact that David and Carly barely raised an eyebrow was testament to that; the village as a whole was starting to truly accept that they were a couple and as such did couple-y things. 

“So?” Aaron asked as he and Robert broke apart. “Do you reckon he'd want to come?”

David sighed, “Yeah, I do, but he'd still say he had to come to chemo.”

“David,” Carly put a hand on his shoulder, “You deserve to get what you want too, you know.”

“Well, we can at least ask Jacob, right?” Robert shrugged. 

“Ask me what?” Jacob re-entered the room with perfect timing. 

“If you want to come bowling,” Aaron told him as he reached in his wallet for money, “Me and Robert are taking Liv tonight.”

“And Gabby,” Robert added. 

“And Gabby,” Aaron rolled his eyes.

Jacob blinked and then shook his head, “Thanks but I’m going with my dad, you know, to chemo.”

David snorted lightly knowing that would be his answer. He didn’t feel up for an argument. Aaron, however, wasn't deterred, “Oh right, it’s just that David was saying that Tracy was going with him.”

Jacob shrugged, “Yeah, we all go.”

Robert had cottoned on to what Aaron was trying to do. “Perhaps, you could give them some time alone?” he suggested gently.

Jacob frowned, “It’s hardly a romantic situation.”

Carly laughed, “Oh, I don’t know. I could just see Tracy trying to style it out with candles.”

“And managing to set something on fire,” David chuckled.

Jacob looked between them and then he fixed upon David, “Is that what you want?”

David tilted his head and smiled, “What I want, Jakey, is for you to go out and have some fun.”

“And ‘Have fun’ is one of Aaron’s rules so...” Robert told them, earning himself a withering glare off Aaron and confused looks off the others. 

Jacob bit his lip and then nodded at Aaron, “Ok, thanks.”

“Great,” Aaron smiled, “Meet us at the pub about 1?”

“Alright,” Jacob smiled back, “I can show the girls how it’s done.”

“Hear that,” Aaron nudged his boyfriend playfully, “You are going to get owned today.”

Robert rolled his eyes, “Oh ha ha.”

...

Robert was waiting in the pub with Liv, Gabby and Jacob. Aaron had forgotten his keys and had gone to retrieve them from the back. 

“What’s this?” Charity chirped from behind the bar, “You running your own youth group now?”

“Bowling trip,” Robert told her.

“Bowling?” Ashley piped up from a nearby table, “You are taking my Gabby bowling?” Laurel beside him laughed.

Robert frowned, “Yeah, why? Problem?”

“No, no, problem,” Ashley was suspiciously looking down. 

Gabby narrowed her eyes, “Dad, don’t embarrass me.”

Robert couldn’t ask what that was about as Aaron reappeared and stood in front of the group. He patted his pockets again to make sure he had everything and then looked up, “Right. The rules.”

“Rules?” Jacob asked, glancing at the girls who didn’t seem too bothered. 

“Yeah,” Aaron said with a shrug, “I’m not taking you out without rules.”

“Very wise,” Laurel spoke up as she and Ashley looked on with interest.

“Yeah but rules?” Charity said surprised, “You, Aaron Dingle, have rules?”

“You haven’t heard them yet,” Robert snorted.

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Liv, rule number one.” he prompted.

“Don’t be annoying,” Liv stated with a nod.

“Gabby, rule number two.”

“Have fun,” Gabby said with a grin.

When no other prompts came, Ashley, Laurel, Charity and Jacob were left confused. 

“That’s it?” Charity questioned on behalf of them all, “Hardly putting your foot down there.” 

Aaron just smirked before directing a question at his sister, “Liv, what is classed as annoying?”

Liv groaned and sighed but answered her brother anyway, “Constantly being on your phone, answering back, singing in the car, randomly wandering off to flirt with boys, attempting to steal pick ‘n’ mix-“

“Or popcorn,” Gabby giggled- that had been a particularly fun cinema trip- and then she continued, “You are also annoying if you swear, tell Aaron or Robert off for swearing because ‘they are adults’ so its allowed, comment on Aaron’s parking, make fun of Robert’s shirts…”

“Just so you know,” Aaron said, addressing a wide-eyed Jacob, “I don’t find that annoying.”

“Oi,” Robert nudged him, “There is nothing wrong with my shirts.”

Both Gabby and Liv started giggling again. Charity shook her head at an amused looking Aaron,

“Seems like you have it covered after all,” she commented.

Ashley and Laurel were looking at each other with raised eyebrows, Laurel smiled, “I quite like those rules.”

“They work for me,” Aaron shrugged, then he started ushering them all to the door, “Come on, let’s get going.” 

Robert tapped a startled Jacob on the arm, “Don’t worry mate, rule number two is the most important.”

Aaron, who was holding the door open, nodded, “Yeah and if you abide by rule number one then having fun is a given.”

Jacob shook his head as he passed by him, “You guys are a bit weird.”

Robert chuckled and kissed Aaron on his way passed, “Yeah but we like it.”

...

David was bundled up on the sofa next to Tracy when Jacob arrived back home. They were watching some rubbish on the TV. 

“Oh hey,” Tracy grinned at him, “How was your day?”

Jacob smiled at her but he stood in front of David and looked concerned, “Are you ok? Well, as ok as-“

“Jake, I'm fine,” David cut in. He patted the space next to him, “Now, tell us about bowling?”

Jacob took the hint and sat down. His face breaking into a grin, “It was cool. Aaron is so good. He showed me how to do this spin thing so the ball goes faster.”

David couldn’t help but grin back. Tracy was also smiling. She had shifted herself on David’s other side so she could see Jacob better as he continued his story. 

“And Gabby accidentally threw the ball into the next lane over and Aaron had to sort it out cos Liv and Robert just couldn’t stop laughing.”

“Sounds funny,” Tracy laughed, imagining it.

“It was,” Jacob nodded. He frowned slightly, “There was this idiot group of lads from school there.”

“Oh?” David furrowed his brow.

“Yeah, they were on the other side of us,” Jacob explained, “They made some stupid comments about Robert and Aaron, you know...”

Tracy shuck her head, “Not so funny.”

“No,” Jacob agreed but then he smiled, “Their faces were when Liv had had her say though.”

David snorted, “She didn’t throw anything, did she?”

Jacob laughed, “Not this time.” He looked down then, sheepish.

David narrowed his eyes, “What?”

Jacob glanced up briefly before admitting, “I nearly hit one of them.”

“Jacob.” David sighed. Thanks to Lachlan, they had had the discussion about violence not being the answer a few times. 

“I didn’t though!” Jacob was quick to state firmly, “Robert got involved. Said it wasn’t worth it. They said some proper horrid stuff though.”

David put a hand on his son’s shoulder, “Well, as much as I am proud of you for standing up for what's right. Robert had a point.”

“Where was Aaron?” Tracy asked, “I can’t imagine he was too happy. With the lads, I mean. He can hardly get at you for trying to punch people.” 

David scoffed, “Hmmm...he has had his fair share of fights. Still, I bet he'd tell you it wasn’t worth it.”

Jacob bit his lip, “Aaron actually disappeared for a while.”

David frowned, “Disappeared?”

“One of the lads said something about his dad,” Jacob told them.

“Ah,” David looked down and he felt Tracy shift next to him, “He probably wanted some space. He's been through a lot, you know.”

“Yeah,” Jacob nodded, “It made me think about mum. I think that’s why I got so mad.”

“Oh Jakey,” David reached out and put his arms around his son. Squeezing him tightly. 

Jacob sank into his embrace and then when he was let go, he smiled, “He was alright when he came back though. Aaron. And Robert bought us all milkshakes. Gabby and Liv drank theirs way too fast and got ice cream headaches.”

“Rookie mistake,” Tracy stated with a chuckle. 

David snorted and gestured to a cup on the table, “Says the woman who just burned her mouth on a hot chocolate.”

Tracy lent back and scoffed, “That is completely different.”

“No it's not,” David argued, poking her teasingly. 

Jacob glanced between the pair of them. He felt happier than he had in a while and it was good to see David look happy too. He had to admit that going bowling had been a good idea. He remembered something else to,

“Robert let me sit in the front of his car when we got back,” Jacob’s face lit up, “I can’t wait to learn how to drive.”

David laughed, “You’ll have to do a lot of saving up to get that kind of car.”

Jacob frowned, “I’ve got four years until I can drive.”

David nudged him, “Hey, don’t wish your time away.”

“No,” Jacob bobbed his head knowingly, “I won’t.” 

“Sounds like you had fun?” Tracy stated. 

Jacob grinned, “Well, it is one of Aaron’s rules.”

“Eh?” Tracy asked, confused.

“Robert mentioned something about them,” David remembered.

Jacob laughed. “Yeah, ‘have fun’ is rule number two,” he explained, “Rule number one is ‘Don’t be annoying’ which…yeah… Aaron didn’t like me cracking my knuckles.”

Tracy raised her eyebrows, “He told you off for that?”

“Not told me off,” Jacob shook his head, “More…threatened to chop off my fingers.”

“Excuse me?” David was starting to get a little concerned. 

Thankfully Jacob chuckled, “Come on, dad, he was only joking. I think.”

…

“Hey,” Aaron said as he entered the shop. 

“Hey,” Leyla greeted back with a smile. 

“Is David around?” Aaron asked.

“Here, mate,” David said as he shuffled out from behind some shelves. 

Aaron looked at him, “Are you ok? Well, I mean, I know you’re...” 

David smiled, “I’m holding up.” He continued to shuffle around the counter and slowly sat down.

Leyla stood watching him with her hands on her hips then she turned to Aaron, “He shouldn’t be here but you try telling him that.”

David rolled his eyes, “I’m fine.”

Leyla tutted. Aaron shifted from one foot to the other a moment before taking a step forward, “Er, listen, about yesterday-“

David's face lit up, “Oh yeah, mate, Jacob had a great time! I can’t thank you enough. I think he's realised that he can go out now too cos he's going back to football. So yeah, I owe you and Robert.”

Aaron was taken aback. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. David watched him amused, “Look, Jacob took me about the lads and that he tried to hit one of them but Robert stepped in so no harm done.”

“Woah, hang on,” Leyla interrupted, “Jacob nearly got in a fight?”

Aaron fidgeted awkwardly but David rolled his eyes, “Leyla, it’s fine, ok? Jacob explained and by the sounds of it this guy would have deserved it.”

Leyla huffed, “After everything we’ve been saying about Lachlan.”

David sighed, “Look, I know, alright. But these lads were being homophobic.”

“Oh,” Leyla said, glancing towards Aaron, “That still doesn’t-“

“They said something about Gordon,” Aaron stated, “I think it reminded Jacob of Lachlan.”

“Ah,” Leyla didn’t go on this time. Instead she put a hand on Aaron’s shoulder, “Sorry.”

Aaron shuck his head, “No, I’m sorry. Jacob was supposed to be having fun.”

David snorted, “Mate, he did have fun!” 

Aaron furrowed his brow, “You’re not annoyed then?”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Leyla squeezed his shoulder before letting go. 

“Aaron, Jacob was buzzing last night,” David told him, “Yeah, I’ll admit, he did mention his mum but otherwise, he was great.”

“Ok,” Aaron nodded slowly and then he smiled, “Jacob’s a good kid.”

“Yeah, he is,” Leyla said fondly. 

“Except when he cracks his knuckles,” David said, wiggling his eyebrows at Aaron.

Aaron bit his lip, “He told you about the rules?”

David chuckled, “Oh I heard about the rules. I think I may adopt them. The knuckle cracking gets on my wick an all.”

Aaron smiled, slightly relieved. “Well, despite the knuckle cracking, he’s welcome to come along next time,” Aaron told them, “Although, I think after Gabby's little incident, we may try the cinema again.”

David snorted, “Yeah, Jake did mention Gabby lacked direction.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Aaron muttered. He bobbed his head, “Anyway, I've got to get to work so.”

“Thanks again,” David said, sincerely, “Tell Robert, yeah. Although, also tell him thanks for putting ideas in Jacob’s head about cars.”

Aaron shook his head and laughed, “Yeah, I will do.” Then he left. 

Leyla immediately turned to David, “Jacob went bowling with Aaron and Robert?”

“And Liv and Gabby,” David pointed out. 

“Yeah but still,” Leyla was close to incredulous, “Aaron and Robert? Bowling?”

David shrugged, “Yeah, what’s wrong with that?”

Leyla threw her hands up, “Nothing is wrong with it. It's just...Aaron...and Robert...”

“Bowling,” David finished for her, amused. “Well, they are a proper couple now. Have been for a while.” 

“Who’d have thought they’d be together, taking half the village teenagers out bowling though?” Leyla mused, “Well, not Chrissie for a start.”

David snorted, “No, but she’s pretty serious with his brother again now.”

“Huh,” Leyla said, “Been there.”

“You haven’t dated Andy, have you?” David frowned.

“No. I meant I've had brothers,” Leyla explained just as Ross walked through the door. 

“Woah,” Ross smirked, “Had brothers for what?”

“Exactly what you think, mate,” David laughed as Leyla flushed. She soon shut him up though,

“You’ve had sisters, thank you. So don’t be getting on your high-horse.”

Ross’s eyes sparkled mischievously as he winked at David, “Did we have these sisters at the same time or?”

Leyla cut him off by smacking him on the shoulder, “Ew! Shut-up. I was one of them!”


End file.
